


What Did I Think of The War? Well, To Put It Simply, I Loved It

by NotSoHappyMeals



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, My own story-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHappyMeals/pseuds/NotSoHappyMeals
Summary: Two years after the start of the American Civil War and the Demigod Civil War, Julius Thomas, a son of Athena, would much rather be on the battlefield than tucked away in a bunker hunched over a map of said battlefield. Now, he'll get his chance.





	What Did I Think of The War? Well, To Put It Simply, I Loved It

“Those damn Romans!” my commander and friend, Grace, yells as we feel another explosion shake Bunker 6, “We have to get out there, Ares cabin won’t stand a chance without us!”  
As though we were of one mind, the entire Athena cabin gives a grunt of acknowledgment and marches out of the bunker, led by Grace and me. As we walk, I try to remember what it was like before the war, before my friends died, before we were all turned to monsters.  
“I wonder how Ulysses is doing,” I say to Grace, “We haven’t anything in a while.”  
“The son of Poseidon? Who cares?” she replies bitterly.  
“I do, and so should you. He’s leading the majority of our forces against both the Confederates and the Romans.”  
“So? He’s still Poseidon’s son,” She says, obviously trying to mask her emotions, “We should have a child of Athena in charge. Everyone knows we’re better for leading troops.”  
“Why do you hate the spawn of Poseidon so much? Is it because of the rivalry?” I wonder aloud, “That was centuries ago, we all need to let that go.”  
It’s not the entire cabin, Julius, its just him,” She says flatly as were arrive at the burning strawberry fields, “Enough small talk, get the troops into a Phalanx, we need to defend the others.”

As my cabinmates form a Phalanx, I sprint ahead, into the epicenter of the conflict. Hacking and slashing with my sword, I make my way to the struggling children of Ares. “Form a Phalanx, Athena will cover you!” I shout the commands over the screams of demigods, Greek and Roman alike. Blood flowed like wine as the battle raged on, the cries of my brethren carried through the air. As I scan the tarnished remains of Camp Half-Blood, I see smoke rising over the cabins, to the east of me.  
A screech from behind me tears me from my thoughts. As I turn, I must immediately block a stab from a Roman spear to keep from having my bowels strewn across the field of strawberries. My opponent, with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, takes a wild swing, with a wide, sweeping, arc. I catch it with my sword, breaking the shaft of the spear in two. He tries desperately to undo the clasp retaining a dagger, hanging at his hip. Before he can manage, though, I take an upward swing with my sword, severing one of his arms. The man falls to the ground, screaming and clutching at where his newly liberated arm used to be.   
“Please!” He yells, “please, spare me!” I take this opportunity to look him over. The man, boy, is young, younger than me. His deep, chocolaty brown eyes are wide with terror. He, he’s just like me. Everyone here at camp always talks about how horrible and barbarous they are, but the boy in front of me… just looks normal.  
That doesn’t stop me from driving my blade through his heart.


End file.
